Avatar Shorts
by eyecanread
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles set in the Avatar world. All chapters are complete, unrelated thoughts. Contains as of now Zutara, Tokka, Sukka, and a few other things. Please let me know what you think. Any suggestions for others would be welcome.
1. Tears

**This takes place at the end of season 2. You know the place. Implied Zutara. **

-----------------------------------------------------------

Her blue eyes filled with tears. They spilled down her cheeks in unending flows.

He _desperately_ wanted to wipe them away. To hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright.

He knew he didn't have the right.

Worse than that, he knew that he was the cause of her tears.

Why did he choose this path? What had led him to this?

The decision was made. This was his **destiny**.

But why did it hurt so much to see her cry?

He had to harden his heart. His path didn't lie with her.

Did it?

He shook his head. That's ridiculous.

He had to get home, his Father was waiting.

His eyes followed her as she moved further away.

That door was closed.

There was no hope there. Why was he even desiring it?

Hope? Desire?

Maybe... In another destiny.


	2. A Father's Love

**Zuko is fascinating to me. This takes place during the first half of season 3, specifically on the Day of Black Sun.**

------------------------------------------------------------

A Father's love.

That's all he really ever wanted.

The disappointment.

The burning shame. The burning.

The banishment.

That's all behind him now. He returns victorious.

The love he's longed for is within his grasp.

Home. His people. His Father.

And yet...

There was another face, another voice. "Is this what you really want?"

Why did he think of that now?

Now when he had it all.

Home. His people. His Father?

Did he have it all? Was what he had - **right**?

Did he have love?

Hadn't he always had love?

A father's love.

An Uncle's love.

Was it too late?


	3. Power

**This takes place after _Southern Raiders_. Implied Zutara. I love this one.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Her power scared him.

She could reach within a person and control them from the inside.

She had demonstrated that power when they had separated from the group.

A secret mission. A resolution of pain.

She was different than what he'd assumed all this time.

She wasn't a peasant.

She wasn't his equal.

She _is_ his better.

Kindness, forgiveness, love, raw power.

All in an unassuming and graceful package.

She had affected him.

Her opinion of him mattered greatly.

That was the reason they had gone.

A mutual resolution of pain.

She'd forgiven him. He didn't deserve it.

But oh, how he'd longed for it.

That power, to reach inside.

She had touched him. Healed him.

Without bending.

Was it more?

Her power over him scared him.


	4. Toad

**Did I also mention that these drabbles go in no particular order? XD This one is set right after _The Western Air Temple_. Implied Tokka (TophxSokka).**

------------------------------------------------------------

The extended gAang were gathering for lunch. Teo was telling Haru and The Duke that they should make a map of the labyrinth they had discovered. Zuko and Aang were discussing firebending techniques they were going to work on that afternoon. Katara was silently serving up bowls of rice for everyone.

Sokka came over carrying Toph. Her recently burned feet were still too painful to walk on. He set her gently on a rock and sat down on the ground next to her. Sokka was lazily watching Katara work when a large badger-toad hopped near his leg. He half looked at the creature. A devious smile crept onto Sokka's face as his focus sharpened. He picked up the amphibian and lifted it up to Toph.

"Here Toph, kiss this would ya?" He said this a bit more loudly than was necessary, and was pleased to see he had everyone's attention.

"Wha…What?!" Toph asked, a bit taken aback.

Sokka placed the toad on her lap. "I want to see if it'll turn into a prince."

"A prince?"

"Yeah. If Zuko steps out of line again we can just replace him." He grinned.

Everyone, with the exception of Zuko, laughed. (no one more so than Katara) At that moment the toad leapt off of Toph's lap and right onto Sokka's head.

Toph smiled broadly. "You kiss it. It seems to like you better anyway."

This time Zuko joined in the laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Oh that crazy Sokka. Toph got the better of him this time (not unlike _all other_ times).** **Hehehe**

**This was done as part of a request for a prize someone won in a contest. The rest of the prize was the drawing I did to go with it.**


	5. Unbound

**Random Zutara fluff. Wrote this one to go with a drawing I did for last year's Valentines Day.**

**By the way... even though these are really short I would still like reviews and critiques if you have the time.**

------------------------------------------------------------

"But it's windy." She looked at him with a pout.

He laughed "It can be like that on the beach." He turned to look at her. "Please?" There was a smile on his face she couldn't resist.

She reached up and unbound her long brown hair from its bindings. Immediately the wind caught it. Brown locks wrapped around her lovely face like a veil, stretching out to brush his shoulders as he faced her.

She was suddenly keenly aware of just how close to her he was standing. From this short distance his golden eyes seemed to burn into her skin. "What?" She asked nervously, as he continued to stare. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm and she hoped the blush wasn't too visible.

"I think I need to kiss you." He said huskily, barely above a whisper. He fingered a lock of hair at her shoulder.

Her heart raced and she felt light headed. She wasn't sure what to say and she hoped she had heard him right.

He leaned into her slightly. "I like you hair down." It was a simple statement but more than enough.

She smiled as their lips met.


	6. Picking A Flower

**A/N: This was sitting on my computer so long I'd forgotten all about it. I think I started this last spring (that's why it's so fluffy), and here it is Dec! I pulled it out, and since I'm in such a writing kick, decided to finish and post it. A little light SukixSokka piece to enjoy.**

**As always, I don't own these characters. They are creative property of Mike and Bryan.

* * *

**

**Picking A Flower  
**

Suki was exploring the outskirts of the temple when she practically stumbled upon a field of wild flowers. The colors and fragrance took her breath away. Blooms ranged between small white breath to the large petaled hibiscus, with many varieties and sizes in between.

The only thing that would've made this glorious sight better, was if Sokka had been there to share it. She let out a dejected sigh. He'd been off doing something with the guys and hadn't even been in camp when she left.

She bent down to pick a particularly fragrant blossom and brought it to her nose. She reveled in it's aroma.

"What ya got there?"

If she hadn't of recognized his voice she probably would've decked him. Sokka was standing very close to her back. He couldn't sneak up on her often, but she'd been in her own world just then. Dangerously out of touch with her surroundings.

Fortunately she could recovered fast. "Look. Isn't it beautiful!" she said enthusiastically, waving a hand to the field.

"Beautiful." he nodded.

She wasn't sure if he'd even seen the field when he said that, because when she turned, his eyes were locked solely onto her. She blushed at his ardent gaze.

Finally he looked at the flower in her hand. Sokka leaned down to give it a deep inhale.

At that moment Momo, who was on a bug hunt, tore through the air towards them. He jumped onto Sokka's head and leapt off again, in hot pursuit of a tasty morsel.

Unfortunately, the unexpected weight and momentum sent the teenager sprawling into Suki, and they both crashed to the ground. Pollen and flower petals fluffed up in clouds on their arrival. The pair were stunned, and gazed at each other for a moment.

They were about eye to eye in their fallen position. Sokka had braced himself a bit with his hands on either side of her shoulders.

Suki's hands were still on his chest from trying to stop their collision. She wasn't _exactly_ in a hurry to remove them.

Sokka gave her a crooked smiled. "Do you come here often?"

Suki was not to be outdone. "Every fall. The view is nice." She said with laughing eyes.

"Yeah…" Sokka managed to breath the word out before his blush took over.

Suki blushed in return when she thought about what might be running through his mind right then. She cleared her throat. "Are you going to get off me any time soon?"

"Was thinking about it." He put on a face like he was trying to concentrate.

She giggled. He was always able to make her laugh. Each time it was a precious gift she treasured.

Instead of standing, Sokka lowered himself a bit more. He suddenly looked much more serious. "The flowers are nice, but you're the prettiest thing in this field." His voice was low and sent a shiver up her spine.

Sokka's serious moment were few and far between, and his romantic side usually displayed itself in silly gestures. But there were those rare moments when those two aspect of him met, and she could be completely swept away. This was _definitely_ one of those times.

"Would you pick me then?" She wasn't pleased that her voice had suddenly become much quieter. She never liked showing weakness, ...except maybe to him.

His eyes were so intense now, she thought she might drown in those blue pools. No one should have eyes like that. It just wasn't fair.

He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. He inched a little lower. "I already have."

She couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her fingers into his shirt and pulled him the rest of the way too her. She saw looks of surprise followed by joy flicker across his face. She kissed him and he wholeheartedly kissed her back.

Finally breaking for air, he pushed off the ground and stood. She groaned letting him know she was disappointed. He ignored it and offered her a hand up. His strong arm pulled her fast, and she collided with his chest again. He steadied her with a hand in the small of her back.

"We should get back. I came to find you because lunch is ready." Sokka bobbed his head in the direction of the temple. He picked a petal out of her hair.

Suki looked at him with her best pout, trying to delay their return to the others. She wanted, just for right now, to keep Sokka all to herself.

He laughed and put a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. I fully intend on continuing this later." He said those words with the voice that made her quiver.

As she let him drag her back she thought. An almost evil grin came to her lips. _'You'd better, Sokka. Or I __will__ hold you to it!'

* * *

  
_

**What happened next ~ That night they weren't able to 'continue' because Hakoda is a very light sleeper. The next morning Azula attacked the temple. You *ahem* know what happened after that.**

**A/N: This turned out a little more 'suggestive' than I'd originally intended. For one thing - the title! ^_^; Anywho... I blame it on the fanatics I've been reading lately. I still don't think it's _too_ OOC, but let me know. Also is this too much for the K rating? I'll move it out of _Avatar Shorts _if it is.  
**


	7. I Need You

**A/N: Zutara?

* * *

**

**I Need You

* * *

  
**

Zuko's heart raced faster as he reread the note that'd been hastily pressed into his hand.

_Zuko ~_

_I need you. See me in my room tonight._

He swallowed hard. His breath came in shallow gasps. It wasn't so much the content (though that was enough by itself), but more so the author which had him worked up.

It was hard to figure out that girl. Katara had been yelling at him nonstop since he joined the group a few weeks ago. So why would she give him a note like this?

He debated whether it could be a trap. It seemed like something she might do. But would she be that openly hostile? He wasn't sure. He _had_ really hurt her.

But what if it wasn't a trap? What if he could take the note at face value? His heart skipped a beat. Truth being, he was a teenage boy and she was a beautiful girl. More than once he'd had the urge to cut short one of her tirades by kissing her until thought was impossible. Maybe all the yelling had been a cover for her sexual tension.

He'd have to take his chances. Zuko smiled to himself. He would have to go.

********

Not long after dark, and the others had gone to bed, Zuko slipped out of his room and down the hall. He paused a second before knocking on her door. The thought of a trap passed through his mind again, but it was quickly replaced by an image of him kissing her. He rapped lightly and he heard her soft voice say to enter.

He opened the door, noticing it was hard to see into the darkened room. He lit a small flame over his palm, he didn't want to make it too big, Katara didn't react well to his firebending. He saw her sitting at a table across the room.

"Good, you came." her voice was mirthless, and with the way she was looking at him, the image of them kissing anytime soon was becoming harder to picture. "Come over here."

Her bossy tone was making his toes curl. "What do you want?" He asked cautiously, the trap idea coming back in full force.

"I have some mending to do, and this is the only quiet time I get in the day. We used the last of the candles last night, and I don't want to leave these for tomorrow." She held up an assorted pile of shirts and pants.

Zuko collapsed into the chair next to her, and increased his flame slightly. "Why didn't you ask Aang to do this for you? I'm sure he'd be happy." He asked in a last-ditch effort to save his ego.

She eyed him coolly. "Aang has had a hard time and he needs his sleep." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he was a dunce who needed everything explained to him.

He sunk further into the chair. "_Aang's_ had a hard time. Right."

**End

* * *

  
**

**A/N: I'm so bad to Zuko sometimes. -insert evil laugh here-**

**This could've gone Zutaran at the end, but I'm not feeling like being nice right now. ;P**


	8. Silence is Golden

**A/N: I could tell you this doesn't have any shipping in it, but much like the show, you can take things any way you like. I hope you like it.**

**This is what _could've_ happened after the episode _Fire_ _Bending_ _Masters_.

* * *

  
**

**Silence is Golden**

Katara and Zuko were arguing loudly – again. Katara had flown off her handle accusing him of something horrible even though, at worst, it was a minor issue. Zuko was defending himself valiantly, but insanity is hard to reason with.

Aang hated when they fought but was loath to step in, knowing he could be in bodily harm if he did. When this latest tiff had subsided, and Katara had marched away in a huff, Aang sidled up to Zuko to asses the damage.

"I don't understand her. I know I hurt her, but you all forgave me. It seems like every word out of my mouth is somehow an insult to her!" Zuko ranted.

Aang patted him on the shoulder. "She'll come around. Give her time."

Zuko ran his fingers through his shaggy black tresses. "I may not survive if I give her much more time." he said bleakly.

Aang smiled with sympathy. "In the meantime, try not to give her fuel for her fire." Zuko shot him a questioning look, but the Avatar continued. "If your words bother her, then don't speak."

Zuko knew he meant don't argue with her when she gets going on something, but an idea started to form.

The next time the group was together Zuko said nothing. He didn't joke around with Sokka, or banter with Toph. He didn't even give his customary 'thank you' to Katara for the food. It was the only thing she would let him say without argument. He was just – silent.

Some of the extended gaang thought he was upset or sick, but he seemed relatively calm. After that incident it started to become apparent what was going on. From then on he never said even one word in Katara's presence. He talked to the others, but if she came into view, or he thought she might be within earshot, he would immediately clam up.

When Katara realized what he was doing, she accused him of being childish by giving her 'the silent treatment'. He only nodded in acquiescence and turned away. Then she started spouting how wonderful it was not to hear a certain gravelly voice around camp anymore. She tried to convince everyone (including herself) that it was for the better.

Aang wasn't sure he approved of this interpretation of his advice, but the results were undeniable. The shouting and throwing things had ceased entirely. Zuko seemed much more relaxed, and with him the whole camp. The only one not taking it well was Katara. Though she didn't yell, she seemed much more on edge. But he'd even seen her a time or two looking at the firebender without hatred, as she analyzed him. He took that as a sign of progress.

Katara didn't like this new tack of Zuko's. At first it made her suspicious that he was planning something. After awhile it was grating to her, and she couldn't think of why. One night, about a week after Zuko stopped talking, she was lying awake in her bedroll pretending to be asleep. She heard a rustling behind her indicating someone else was awake.

"Where you going?" She heard her Brother's sleep-ridden voice whisper. Then she heard it. "Not far. I'll be back soon." and then a low chuckle. It was Zuko's voice.

She heart started beating a little faster. She hadn't realized how much she'd... missed it. True, much of their talking had been taken up with arguing, but she realized she'd missed even that. This brief whispered utterance, was beautiful to her ears. She resolved to get him to speak to her again, by any means necessary.

At first she tried doing the same thing to him by not speaking in his presence. It didn't last very long, Katara found she didn't have the focus required to keep it up. That, of course, made her angry and a wee bit jealous.

Next she tried making him mad. She tripped him, spilled things on him, cracked him with a water whip 'accidentally' during training. She was amazed at his restraint. If it'd been her, she would've exploded by now.

Finally she had to admit defeat. He was just too strong for her. There was no way she could _make_ him speak.

She resignedly turned to Aang for advice. She found him playing with Momo near the largest Temple fountain. "Aang, I need some help."

The young Avatar immediately turned to his best friend, focused by the distress in her voice. "Is everything alright, Katara?" he asked as she sat down next to him on the edge of the fountain.

"It's this thing with Zuko." she said quietly. She didn't look at Aang, knowing there would be the ever-present disapproval in her distrust of the Fire Prince. "I really want him to talk to me again. I can't explain it, but I miss him."

"I don't think any of us miss the fighting." he said it gently, not wanting to scold her.

She glanced at him and hung her head a little lower. "I know." She sighed, "What should I do?"

"Have you told him you forgive him?" Aang kicked a pebble away from the fountain absentmindedly.

Katara sucked in a breath. Did she forgive him? She hadn't thought of it like that. For a moment they sat in silence as she pondered. "I do forgive him." she said with awe, and more to herself than Aang.

He smiled, pleased and relieved to finally hear the words. "I think you should have the rest of this conversation with Zuko."

"But what if he still won't speak to me?" she had a childlike fear in her voice that surprised her.

Aang stood and Momo jumped onto his bare shoulder. "He will. Just ask him nicely." He gave her one of his winning smiles and walked away.

Katara got up and dusted herself off. She had to find Zuko. There was something she had to say to him. She wandered around the temple until she came upon the broody prince supposedly in conversation with Sokka. She wasn't sure because, again, Zuko said nothing when she came near.

She was more nervous than the first time she took Jet's hand, or the time Aang disappeared off the confiscated Fire Navy ship.

"Hey Katara." Sokka said quietly. It was evident he was more than a little apprehensive of standing between the powder keg and the match.

"Sokka, can I speak to Zuko alone for a minute?" The brows of both boys shot up and they looked at each other. Sokka swallowed and nodded. "Sure... Promise to go easy on him Sis?"

She looked at the floor and nodded. Sokka turned to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let her bully you." He lowered his voice. "And don't be afraid to run. I won't think any less of you."

A smile quirked at Zuko's lips, and Katara shot her brother a somewhat scathing look. The Water Tribe Swordsman sauntered off, leaving the two opposites to themselves.

Katara shifted to face the prince. Zuko crossed his arms, giving her an even stare. He had no idea what to expect from her. She seemed to want to kill him more than ever lately. He hadn't told anyone, but he was about to abandon this plan. It didn't seem to be working.

Katara took a deep breath. "You had, and have, every right to never speak to me again. I've been horrible to you, I know it. I look at the way I've treated you, and I can't even recognize that person. I'm so sorry." Tears stung her eyes. She blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.

"I spent so much time and energy being angry with you, that I didn't realize you'd become part of the group." She placed a hand on her chest. "Part of my family."

"When you stopped speaking to me I missed hearing your voice. I know we argued, and they were mostly my fault, but you kept me sharp. I was not only angry, but jealous."

Zuko's demeanor softened and he let his arms drop. He was shocked by the honest emotion of the waterbender in front of him. Even if he could speak, he didn't know what to say. This was nothing he had expected.

Katara waited, but still he said nothing. She became disheartened. "Well, I just wanted you to know I've forgiven you. I hope one day you can forgive me. I would love to hear your voice again." She turned to run away and find a quiet spot in which to cry alone.

Zuko caught her arm before she took her first step. "Katara." He said her name with more compassion and kindness then he'd ever put into a word in his life.

She closed her eyes and let her name soak into her. He turned her around, so that when she opened hers, she was looking into his golden orbs. "I don't need to forgive you, you did nothing wrong."

Suddenly it didn't matter to her that she was crying in front of him. "Thank you. You're wrong, but we'll agree to disagree." She smiled, and was happy that he returned it.

She slipped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The hug was brief, but spoke of a resolution to a long-standing feud.

They separated and the peace that surrounded them was tangible. "In the future I'll be glad to hear any thoughts you may have." Katara lifted her hands to indicate her sincerity. "I promise, no throwing."

Zuko chuckled. "What about no yelling?"

She laughed freely. "I can't promise that." She pushed one of his shoulders playfully.

They laughed and talked for hours. They only stopped when the others came to find them.

Sokka had been worried that they killed each other, and Toph and The Duke were getting hungry.

Aang hugged Katara and Zuko, he'd always known they'd work things out. Though at times even _he'd_ had his doubts.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, that though the Fire Lord still needed to be defeated, it felt like the war was one step closer to being over.

**End

* * *

  
**

**A/N: If you've read any of my other works I bet you though I was going to end this with them kissing! Ha! Fooled you!**

**I wanted to explore an interesting idea, without getting into the whole shipping thing. This could even be interpreted as Kataang in some places.

* * *

  
**

rant/

I've noticed I have a rather -expanded- vocabulary, compared to some. While the words I used in this story are all quite normal to me, they may not be to others. I will not be removing the difficult words, I _despise_ dumbing-down. It's insulting to the reader and writer alike. I _would_ remove a word if it was pointed out to me that I'd used it incorrectly. Thank you.

/rant


	9. After The Teashop

**A/N: I don't claim to own any of these characters. I make no profit from this story.**

**This is set at the end of the series as everyone is splitting to go their separate ways.

* * *

**

**After The Teashop

* * *

**

They lined up on the dock to say their goodbyes. It was a bittersweet farewell. The newly crowned Fire Lord and his girlfriend were headed back to their nation so he could begin his rule.

Mai bowed to the group and Toph hit her on the arm affectionately. Katara came alongside the knife-wielder in time to stop her from doing anything hasty. Katara took Mai's shoulders and guided her onto the ship as she explained the earthbender's gesture.

Zuko gave his Uncle a long hug. "Come and visit me. I will miss you."

There were tears in the old man's eyes. "Just try and keep me away."

Zuko smiled and turned his attention to the small twelve year old standing next to the retired general. A huge grin spread on her face when he scooped her up into a hug, lifting her clean of the ground. "Forgiven me yet for burning your feet, Squirt?"

He put her down and she laughed. She tapped him, "Not likely! Stay safe, Sparky."

"You too, Toph." he said rubbing his arm.

The Fire Lord stepped to the side to face Sokka and Suki. The two men clasped arms. "Sokka."

"Zuko." The Water Tribe prince smiled. "Who thought at the beginning of this year by the end of it I would be considering a member of the Fire Nation my brother?"

Zuko was touched beyond words. "I definitely didn't think _we_ would become close. Considering I wanted to kill you the first time we met."

"He has that effect on people." Suki chimed in, slipping her arm into Sokka's.

"Hey!" Sokka glared at his girlfriend. She gave him a smile and he melted.

Zuko took Suki's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to know each other better."

A light blush came to her cheeks. "Likewise, Fire Lord."

He smiled, "Please, Zuko to my friends."

"Alright, alright. Mister Smooth." Sokka said retrieving Suki's hand for her.

Zuko felt a tug at sleeve so he turned. A pair of gray eyes met his. "Zuko, I'll be checking up on you." Aang said with a grin. "I have to make sure the world is secure."

Zuko chuckled. "You better come. We're not done with your training yet." he said placing a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

They paused for a moment, then gave each other a warm hug. "Safe journey, Zuko."

"You too, Aang." Zuko stepped back and walked towards the ship. At the bottom of the ramp he turned and waved at his extended family still standing on the dock. Most of them waved back, and he resumed his course onto the ship.

At the top of the ramp he literally ran into Katara.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she removed her foot from his.

"It's alright." he said. When she'd run into him he'd grabbed hold of her wrist to steady himself from falling. He released it when he realized he was still holding it.

"Did I miss it?" She asked looking at him.

"Miss what?"

"The goodbyes. I didn't want to lose my chance."

He looked at her oddly. It couldn't have been longer than a month ago that this girl couldn't stand to be around him for more than a minute. Now they were the closest of friends. "I've said goodbye to everyone else." he noticed her disappointment. "But we have yet to say goodbye."

She smiled softly. "I have difficulty with goodbye." She looked away. "In my life, I've been a part of far too many."

His eyes darkened. "We both have." He tried to put lighten the mood, "In our case, let's not think of it as a permanent situation. I will see you again, Katara of the Water Tribes." he gave her his best smile.

She returned it. "And I will see you again, Zuko of the Fire Nation."

They stood for an awkward moment staring into each other's eyes, not sure of what to do next.

Katara tuned her head in the direction she'd just come from. "Well, I only came on board to escort M...!"

Her words were cut off by the sudden appearance of Zuko's lips on her own. He'd decided to lean in to kiss her cheek, but she'd turned back more rapidly than expected, taking them both by surprise.

They stood that way, lips locked together, stunned frozen, eyes wide. When reality suddenly dawned they sprang away from each other.

Zuko looked to the side, "I'll see you again, Katara." he mumbled.

"I'll s... see you, Zuko." she responded. She watched him disappear around the corner before she retreated quickly down the ramp.

* * *

**A/N: Random idea that hit me. This is for all the Zutara fans that were looking for a slightly different ending to the series. Oh the possibilities.**

**I like the unfinished-ness the ending of this has. It leads to dreaming. I have no plans to continue this, but who knows? Maybe if I get inspired. If I do I'll move it out of _Avatar Shorts_.  
**


End file.
